worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wingo
Wingo is a graffiti artist, and one of the members of the Delinquent Road Hazards. Bio In grade school, Wingo's outrageous, inappropriate paint schemes didn't comply with the school's strict paint code, and got him into a lot of trouble. These days, Wingo makes a good living designing paint schemes for an illustrious clientèle at his own custom paint shop. Now that his paint doesn't get him into trouble, Wingo and his gang find new ways to get into trouble. Cars In Cars, Wingo appears as one of the members of the tuner cars who are seen when Mack is slowly falling asleep after Lightning McQueen tells him that they need to get to California as fast as they can to talk with Dinoco before Chick Hicks. The four tuners mess with Mack, pushing him from side to side while DJ plays soft music to help Mack fall asleep. However, their plan fails when Snot Rod sneezes and wakes up McQueen's driver. They all race off before Mack knows what they were doing to him, and not knowing they have cause Lightning McQueen to fall out of his trailer. Wingo and his group of friends are not seen again until the epilogue, where they are seen speeding past Sheriff, going towards Radiator Springs. They are eventually caught and are to forced to pave the road with Bessie, similar to what Lightning McQueen had to do when he arrived in the town. Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, Wingo appears as a playable character during arcade mode, and can be unlocked by purchasing him for 12,000 bonus points. His stats are 4 for speed, 4 for acceleration, 5 for handling, and 2 for stability. During story mode, Lightning soon meets up with the gang of punk cars who call themselves the "Delinquent Road Hazards", and do not permit McQueen entrance into a part of Tailfin Pass. The race car then challenges the Delinquent Road Hazards to a race. After Lightning beats them, Wingo and his friends agree to left him pass, as well as have Boost give McQueen one of his Nitrous canisters, but the group swears revenge and speed off. Their revenge comes when Mack is driving on the interstate, and, hired by Chick, raid him and steal all of Lightning's racing gear from the trailer. After talking things over with Sheriff about the robbery, Lightning speeds off onto the interstate and catches up with the four eventually, which he smashes to near death to steal his gear back. Upon being arrested, they admit that they were hired by Chick to do it, and that it wasn't their idea. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Wingo appears with the rest of his gang in the mini-game Speed Trap, where they are running away from Sheriff. Cars Toons In Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales, Wingo appears alongside Boost and DJ, drifting through the main road before Sheriff starts chasing them. Seeing their modifications, Mater begins to tell the story of how he raced Kabuto as a highly modified racer. The World of Cars Online In The World of Cars Online, Wingo and the other tuners would occasionally be seen speeding through the various roads, with Sheriff in pursuit of them. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Wingo and the other tuners appear as downloadable characters in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. Once purchased, they can be used in any unlocked C.H.R.O.M.E. mission. Other Appearances In The Pit Stop, Wingo and his gang speed through Radiator Springs, but are caught by Sheriff. Personality Wingo is a delinquent that appears to not pay attention to the rules, as he and his gang are constantly getting arrested for breaking the law. He has a love for practical jokes, as he and his friends put Mack to sleep in the middle of the highway. Wingo also has a love for body painting, as he owns his own body shop. Livery Wingo is painted green and purple, with a black grille and chrome headlights. He has white Japanese letters written on his side, surrounding an orange design. On his trunk, he has a gigantic spoiler, made out of 5 spoilers stacked on top of each others. He has a yellow line as eyebrows. He has green rims, with orange lining, and pipes on his back that emit flames. Model Wingo is a Gashi Wingo, which is also where his name comes from. He is also based on a 2000 Nissan Silvia (S15). He sports headlights that blind other cars. His swooping side and front panels add extra resistance. If spoilers pressed him any closer to the road, he'd be flat. Sheriff nabs him for zooming through Radiator Springs. Wingo's license plate simply reads his name, "WINGO", and it also says he's from Spoilerville. Occupation Wingo owns his own body shop, where he paints his customers with obnoxious and tuner styles. Appearances Feature Films *Cars Short Films *Tokyo Mater Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *The World of Cars Online *Cars 2: The Video Game Books *Mater Saves Christmas Comics *The Pit Stop Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Impound, with flames) *Micro Drifters *MEGA BLOKS *Disney Store Diecast Line *Rip Stick Racers Trivia *Wingo is named after his make model, Gashi Wingo. *Wingo, as well as an impound version of him, has been released to the Cars Diecast Line. *Wingo can be downloaded as a playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game. *In the Italian version, he is voiced by Formula One driver Emanuele Pirro. Gallery WingoCars.png Wingoheader.jpg WingoCarsGame.jpg WingoRSA.jpg WingoTokyoMater.png RCAE78-131.png 30-08-2012 118.jpg DRH2.jpg DRH3.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h46m12s63.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h48m27s127.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h57m13s12.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h57m33s212.png Wingo_side_view.jpg Wingo_lighting.jpg|Wingo laughing while lit up. 318.jpg Hes_gonna_blow!.PNG|"He's gonna blow!" Inside_Lights.PNG|Wingo showing himself his interior lights beside Mack Shades.PNG|Wingo with his shades on Spoiler.PNG|Wingo's rather large tailfin/spoiler WINGO_REG.PNG|Wingo's REG plate which displays "WINGO" Drifting.PNG|Wingo drifting in Radiator Springs with Boost and DJ Wingoc.jpg|Diecast Impound wingo.jpg|Impound Diecast Bandicam 2014-06-07 10-16-58-425.jpg|Diecast with Flames WingoMEGABLOKS.jpg|MEGA BLOKS WingoDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store WingoRipStick.jpg|Rip Stick Racers Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Tuners Category:Antagonists Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Video Game Characters